


Might Tell You Tonight

by DragonGirl



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 20:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirl/pseuds/DragonGirl
Summary: On a perfectly normal Tuesday night, mere years before the world is scheduled to end, Aziraphale ruminates over his relationship with Crowley.





	Might Tell You Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Might Tell You Tonight by the Scissor Sisters.
> 
> Takes place at some point while Crowley and Aziraphale are mentoring the "Antichrist".

It was a perfectly normal Tuesday night, or at least what had become the norm for a Tuesday night, as of late. In the beginning, the times Aziraphale found himself in Crowley’s company were few and far between, but as the centuries rolled into millennia, their run-ins became more and more frequent. Even more so now with an apocalypse looming just over the horizon. 

He saw Crowley around young Warlock’s family home near daily, that was to be expected. What was not to be expected was this most recent development.

It had started with Crowley driving him back to the bookshop each night at the end of the day. Then one night he had simply forgotten to go home. However, this one-time mistake kept happening, settling into a pattern to the point where Aziraphale could count on Crowley simply parking his car and coming in after him more often than not.

Something had changed, that much was obvious. If Aziraphale were to be perfectly honest with himself, things had been changing for a while. Since that night in 1941, in a cathedral, in London to be exact.

Crowley risked his own well-being just setting foot on the premises, but he had done so without hesitation to save him. Now this may have seemed like a Big Deal, but it was really simple pragmatism, Aziraphale reasoned. While it’s true that getting shot would’ve discorporated him, this would not have done any real harm to his celestial being. However, the paperwork involved would have been an absolute nightmare. If there was one thing angels loved, it was their paperwork. Dotting every "i" and crossing every "t" could take years, even decades in human time. And during his absence Crowley would’ve had to fulfill all of his duties on his own. 

But the books. 

He had no such reason to save the books. 

But he had, and it was in that moment Aziraphale realized that the love he had for Crowley may not have been the garden variety love that angels held for all of the Almighty’s creation.[1]

This revelation had, of course, left Aziraphale in an absolute panic, after which he had decided that the best course of action was to avoid the demon for as long as he could. Which had turned out to be almost twenty years. 

This tactic had come to an abrupt end when he caught wind of a shady man in sunglasses with a classic car who was looking to rob a church.[2]

It was at that point that Aziraphale started keeping much closer tabs on Crowley. 

It was also at that point that Aziraphale realized there really was no denying how he truly felt. 

Not that he ever did anything with this revelation. 

Back in the present day, Aziraphale looked up from the book he was reading[3]. Crowley was currently sprawled out on the nearby couch, snoring softly with one lanky arm thrown haphazardly over the sunglasses that still covered his eyes.

Aziraphale reasoned that he should probably tell Crowley about these feelings while he still could. Seeing as every day took them one step closer to the end of the world, if he didn’t say it soon, he might never have the chance.

He could tell him tonight.

There was nothing physically stopping him from opening his mouth and finally saying the words that had been on the tip of his tongue for what felt like ages.

Aziraphale shook his head, killing that train of thought before it could go any further. No, no, things were were going to be fine, he assured himself. They could do this; raise the boy to be a normal child and stop things before they could even start. And if they did succeed, his superiors would be less than pleased to find he had gone and fallen in love with a demon. If they did not immediately cast him out[4] or destroy him[5], then they would surely recall him for an eternity of heavenly desk duty. A fate quite worse than death in Aziraphale’s opinion. He’d certainly never be able to see Crowley ever again and that just would not do.

With a sigh of defeat, Aziraphale leaned back into his chair and looked back down at his still-open book. That settled it then. He absolutely would not be saying anything to Crowley about his feelings any time soon. The risk was just too high.

Although…

Aziraphale looked back up at the demon in question. Crowley was currently asleep. If Aziraphale were to say something at that moment, there was no one else around to hear it. So what was the harm in a practice run? Wouldn’t want to muck things up in the (unlikely) event of the world actually ending as scheduled. Taking a deep breath, Aziraphale finally let free the words he had been longing to say for decades now.

“I love you Crowley.” 

Warmth bloomed in Aziraphale’s chest as the words fell from his lips. Now that he had finally said it out loud, he found that he wanted to say it again.

And so he did.

In response, Crowley turned over in his sleep, making a small noise and burying his face into his arm before he resumed snoring. 

A fond smile spread across Aziraphale’s face, one that he found was taking up residence on his face with increasing frequency. In the blink of an eye, the sunglasses miraculously found their way off of Crowley’s face and onto the small table next to the couch. After all, they surely were quite an uncomfortable thing to have pressing up against one’s face when trying to sleep.

Maybe one night Aziraphale would finally find the courage to disregard what the other angels would think and tell Crowley how he felt when the demon was actually conscious, but for tonight?

Tonight he was content.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 Now Crowley had come to a similar realization himself a good many years prior, one afternoon in Rome during a conversation about oysters and tempting, but Aziraphale was not yet privy to that bit of information.  [ return ]
> 
> 2 The customers he had overheard talking about it had not appreciated being hastily shoved out onto the street when the shop abruptly closed for the day.  [ return ]
> 
> 3 A series written by an Italian fellow named Dante. Aziraphale found the number of things he got wrong to be simply adorable.  [ return ]
> 
> 4 Unlikely. In the millennia since the Great FallTM, Heaven had yet to cast out a single angel. They had numbers to uphold after all.  [ return ]
> 
> 5 Equally unlikely. Again, numbers to maintain.  [ return ]


End file.
